


Meet Me In The Middle

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rimming, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas struggles to keep Dean in the bunker, whether he is with his Dean or Demon Dean, just giving Rowena more time to find a cure.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was struggling. He knew his decent into becoming a demon was quick and dirty, thanks to Crowley.

They had been partying for weeks now. Dean loved the nasty sex with some cunt he picked up in a bar, then kicking her out the next morning to start another day of debauchery with the King of Hell.

But there was a small little tick in the back of his mind that said he really should go back to the bunker. At least before he killed someone again.

 

Cas had been sending out vibrations from his grace to find Dean and lure him back to the bunker. He was patient, after all he was older than humankind. But still, he was restless and worried. If he could just lure Dean back, Cas had a plan to help him.

 

 

After telling Crowley they weren’t actually besties, Dean headed home. It seemed very odd to even use the word ‘home’ but that’s what it was. The first home they ever had. Too fucking bad that Kevin had his eyes burned out there and died because of him.

Fuck that. He honestly didn’t care anymore.

He threw open the front door to the bunker, walked to the top of the stairs and yelled, “Honey, I’m home.”

Nothing.

“Sam?”

“Sammy!”

“Sam…”

 

Then he looked down and saw the angel.

“Where’s Sammy?”

 

The gravelly voice said, “I sent him away for his own safety, It’s just you and I here, Dean.”

 

Dean threw his head back and laughed one of his full body laughs.

Cas smiled.

“You’ve got to catch me first.”

And with that, he ran down a corridor, with Dean right on his coat tails.

Cas zigged and Dean zagged. But Cas was at a disadvantage, Dean knew the place like the back of his hand and Cas didn’t.

 

Unfortunately, Cas fell right into a Dean trap. He turned a corner and Dean was standing there, waiting for him. Dean slapped on the handcuffs that were etched in Enochian, which totally prevented Cas from being able to wink out. He was ensnared.

 

Dean picked the angel up and threw him over his shoulder. Cas flailed and struggled but it was useless. The etchings in the handcuffs seemed to have trapped his grace as well. Cas was fully at Dean’s mercy, and Cas worried if Dean had any mercy left in him.

Dean carried Cas to his old room and threw him down on the bed.

“Memory foam,” Dean chuckled. “I’m going to give it something to remember tonight.”

 

Dean hummed a tune while he attached Cas’ cuffs to the head of the bed. Then he grabbed a very large knife and brought it close to Cas’ face.

“Sorry angel but I have no other way of making you naked,”

With that. He began to systematically slice off every piece of clothing Cas was wearing, including his beloved trench coat.

 

Dean looked down at Cas like he was prey caught in the trap of a predator.

“Oh look. Cas’ cock is rock hard. You liked it, didn’t you? The knife, the danger of it all. Turns out, my angel is a slut.”

“Babe, you know I won’t hurt you. I am not that far gone. But you left yourself open for this. You’re mine completely now.”

 

Dean got down on the end of the bed and forced Cas’ legs open and up, He put one finger just to touch Cas; tight, puckered little hole.

“You always are so tight for me, angel. I can’t wait to get in you.”

 

Dean stood by the side of the bed and slowly stripped. Cas watched every piece of clothing fall away and then he saw Dean’s body. It was beautiful, strong and yet it looked like it would be soft to touch some places. Cas eyes, trailed down. He saw that Dean was what could only be called huge. His cock was long and impossibly thick.

It stood up and dripped pre cum onto Cas’ stomach as Dean held it purposely over Cas.

“Yeah, baby, I got an upgrade. A little gift from Crowley.”

 “Now,” he said, almost absentmindedly, “Where was I? Oh yeah…”

 

And he was back between Cas’ legs. Again Cas was pushed up and held tightly by the ankles in one hand,. Cas struggled against that but Dean held his legs impossibly tight.

Dean was looking at Cas’ hole again. This time, he sucked on a finger then jammed it up inside Cas. Cas grunted and tried to push it put. Dean laughed and shoved a second finger in.

 

It hurt but not overly so. Dean hummed again as he finger-fucked Cas open. Of course, Cas wouldn’t cooperate and relax his muscle. He didn’t want to make it easy for Dean.

“Look Cas, “Dean smiled with a leer, “This is gonna happen whether or not you relax and let me open you. If you don’t, it’s gonna hurt like your ass is being torn open. Your choice.”

 

Given that option, Cas struggled now to relax.

 

Dean was really aroused.

“It’s time, angel. I want you now.”

Dean positioned himself between Cas’ legs, pushed Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and put the head of that impossibly huge cock right at Cas’ entrance.

“I wanna look in your eyes when I take you for my own.”

 

With that, he shoved that cock inside Cas. Cas actually cried out. Dean looked intently into Cas eyes as he slid in all the way, and then held his cock still.

At first, all he saw was pain. It pleased his demon.

Then he saw some lust begin. He slowly pulled back and then pushed in and Cas’ eyes softened and got sort of hungry-looking.

Dean proceeded to fuck his angel, keeping a close watch over his eyes. Cas refused to make a sound, but Dean could read those eyes.

 

Cas’ hard cock lay on his belly while Dean worked his ass. Dean told Cas to play with his cock. Cas moved his hand to comply.  

“Now, play with your dick and make yourself cum, I want to see you.”

 

Cas hurried to grab his cock and began to jack himself off. He slid his hand up and down the shaft and rubbed his thumb over the head and the slit every few passes. Dean continued to fuck Cas in an almost lazy way while he watched Cas get off. Finally, Cas mumbled something about being close. Cas shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath and then shot cum out in long strings all over himself and Dean.

 

This seemed to inflame Dean. It was just what he wanted to see. He began to fuck Cas in earnest. He pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in with a hard and sort of more determined way. He watched Cas’ eyes again, and Cas couldn’t help it, he was caught up in it, feeling Dean take him in this way, it was so erotic…

Cas’ breath hitched and he involuntarily tightened around Dean’s cock. Dean threw back his head and thrust all the way into Cas. He held and then Cas felt himself being flooded by cum.

“Ahhh, my angel. Why didn’t we do all this before?”

Cas had no answer to that. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas struggles to keep Dean in the bunker, whether he is with his Dean or Demon Dean, just giving Rowena more time to find a cure.

Dean took Cas’ arms down from the headboard and rubbed his wrists.

“Don’t want the little angel getting his circulation shut off.” Dean seemed almost cheery.

He secured each of Cas’ wrists slightly above his head on either side of his head. Cas had to lie flat to accommodate this. He felt very vulnerable laid out this way for Dean.

 

 

Cas wanted to see for himself just how far Dean had regressed to demon. The only way he had of judging was to be personal with him, sexual with him like they used to be before the mark. They had finally acknowledged their feelings for one another quietly and kept it to themselves. There were many reasons; Dean’s fear of Sam rejecting them being at the top of the list.

But they had been together and then Dean had taken the mark. After bitter arguments, Cas had left. But alarming reports from Sam had brought him back, just to see if Dean was as bad as Sam thought.

 

Now, here and seeing for himself, Cas was alarmed as well.

 

First, Dean was a natural bottom. For him to be so aggressive and want to top Cas was upsetting. But still, that wasn’t enough in and of itself.

But Dean, _his_ Dean would never want to hurt him. And to willingly hurt him? Never.

 

He tentatively pulled at the cuffs but they held him firm.

 

“Dean, why are you doing this? Let me loose and let’s talk. I promise I won’t leave.”

 

Dean looked a little tempted but then the black returned to his eyes.

“Oh no, my little angel. I don’t trust you. First chance you get, you’ll run away like you did before and leave me alone. That hurt me, Cas.”

Cas felt the pangs of horrific guilt.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry, I never should have left you. But I was so hurt and angry that you had taken the mark and we just couldn’t seem to get past it.”

“And now I want to fuck you and I want to hold you and I want to hurt you a little. No, more than a little.”

 

Cas sighed. “I understand, Dean. I really do. Hurt me if it will make you feel any better.”

 

Dean turned away from Cas and took a deep breath.

“I don’t really want to hurt you.”

 

He began to kiss Cas’ face and neck. There was still love there, Cas could feel it. He just wished that he could touch Dean, to caress him and assure him they were good. But he was here, his arms immobilized and under Dean’s complete control.

Dean turned away from Cas for a moment. When Dean turned back, his eyes burned black.  


“Ah, my little angel, I think I need to fuck you again. Let me see how open you are.”

He pushed Cas’ legs up high. He touched Cas’ hole and slid a finger in.

“Still open enough. After all, I do want this to hurt.”

 

Cas struggled and told Dean he didn’t have to do this. Dean was lined up, ready to slam into Cas, when Cas just said, “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you.”                                                                                                                      

The raw pain in Dean’s eyes tore Cas’ heart out. He physically hurt.

“Baby, I love you. Let me loose and let me take care of you.”

Dean undid the cuffs and Cas just held him while he cried. Cas was the only being that could ever see Dean cry or hold him when he did. That was understood between them.

 

Cas took Dean’s clothes off slowly and laid him on the bed. He pushed away all the toys and odd objects that Dean had around the bed and then he lay next to Dean, taking him in his arms.

“I just want you to be okay, Dean. We will find a way to get the mark off you, but in the mean time I need to keep you here. With me”.

Dean just said, “I need to fuck you.”

Cas laid down and spread his legs. “Then fuck me baby. You can fuck me all day, all night if it keeps you here.”

 

Dean crawled over Cas and whispered in his ear, “Turn over, on your stomach.”

Of course, Cas complied right away. Dean checked him to make sure he was open enough and then lubed up Cas and his cock.

He pushed in.

Cas grunted at the sheer size of Dean.  Cowley’s ‘upgrade’ really made Dean huge. As Dean slowly bottomed out, Cas felt fuller than he ever had before. It was a good full, though and Cas quickly got into the rhythm.

Dean’s size aside, he always did know what Cas craved. Dean kept up a slow easy pace, feeling Cas rub his cock on the bed for some friction. Gradually increasing the speed and the thrust’s intensity, Dean drove Cas to the edge.

Cas couldn’t quite find that release. It was there, just out of reach, out of touch. He needed more.

Whimpering, he told Dean, “Just fuck me. Come.”

Dean did just that. His thrusts became hard and frenzied, just on the edge of hurting Cas but then, not. He spoke a litany of filthy things in Cas’ ear, all hot breath and touching Cas’ ear. It sent thrills down Cas’ spine. Then Dean came. He flooded Cas with hot shots of cum.

As soon as he could, Dean pulled out and turned Cas over. He took Cas in his mouth and sucked down to the root. Cas gasped and thrust, even though he really didn’t want to. Cas came, Dean’s mouth being so hot and wet and just what Cas needed.

 

Cas and Dean lay all intertwined with legs and arms and it was well, it was nice. Cas was so worried but this was like it used to be. Before the mark. Before Crowley. Cas would just be there for Dean, whatever he needed, and hope it was enough. No sense in praying though. That was just trouble waiting to happen.

 

Dean slept.

 

Cas just held him and kept him safe. After all, that was his job. Since Hell, his sole job has been to protect Dean. The problem was protecting him from himself.

 

When Dean woke up, he was happy to find he was still in bed with Cas. The demon was strong in him, but Cas seemed to soothe it. He looked up into Cas’ eyes, shining blue at him.

But man, did he ever need to piss.

“Cas, baby, I gotta piss. I’ll be right back.” He got up and headed to the john, Cas waited.

Dean went in, but the demon came out.

“Oh come on, Cas, did you really think you just lulled it to sleep? Let it fuck you and then it would just leave? This… this is who I am now.

 

Cas sighed. He knew he would be back, he had just hoped not this soon,

“What do you want? I’ll give you anything you want to stay here with me. I really do love you, Dean.” Cas pleaded.

 

Black eyes Dean looked him over.  “Anything?”

 

Cas said, “Anything. As long as you’re here, I’m here and I am yours to do with as you want to, Dean.”

Cas knew he had to give Dean incentive to stay and the longer he stayed, the more time Rowena had to find a cure. And so, he willingly gave himself up to demon Dean.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas struggles to keep Dean in the bunker until a cure can be found.

Cas was naked and completely open to Dean. Dean walked over to him and ran one hand down Cas’ side, over his hip and along his ass. Cas shivered at Dean’s touch, black eyes or not.   
“You are so fucking delicious, angel. I don’t know what I want to do to you first. I think you should blow me while I think about it.”  
Dean walked back to the bed and laid down, Cas bent to take Dean’s cock into his mouth. He couldn’t take it all now with Crowley’s supposed improvement. Cas worked as much as he could into his mouth and fisted the rest He established a rhythm where he sucked up and down as he fisted up and down and it seemed to please Dean.   
While he was bent over giving Dean a blow job, Dean idly stuck two fingers into Cas’ ass and finger fucked him. Cas moaned a little and tightened up on Dean’s fingers.  
Dean laughed and said, “What a little slut you are, angel.” 

Cas pulled off Dean’s cock and appealed to Dean: “Let me fuck you, baby. I’ll fuck you so good and eat you out just like you like me to. I’ll take such good care of you. Please let me.”  
Cas saw Dean’s raw need flicker on his face. Dean needed to be topped, to be cared for by Cas. It fought with the demon, who wanted to be in charge at all times.  
Cas held out his arms and Dean came over to him.  
“There’s my baby. I’ve got you, Dean. I love you.”  
Dean sighed and relaxed into Cas’ arms.

“I need you, Cas. Need you in me.”  
Cas turned Dean’s face to his and kissed him. Sweet at first then then Cas probed Dean’s mouth with his tongue. He licked and bit his way down Dean’s throat and worked on his nipples which were so sensitive. Cas bit and sucked them to hard little pebbles.  
Cas went lower. He pushed Dean’s legs up high and apart. He licked around Dean’s hole and listened to Dean whimper. He pushed the tip of his tongue into Dean and tasted him, he tasted just like Dean. Fingers followed, Dean moaned. Cas worked him open because it had been a few days since they had sex.   
Then he put Dean’s legs around him, those bow legs fit so perfectly, and he pushed his cock into Dean. Dean whimpered and pushed back trying to get all of Cas in one thrust. Cas said, “Take your time, baby, we want it to last.” And Dean settled down.  
Cas bottomed out in Dean and just held his cock there for a space of time, both giving Dean time to open fully for him and to allow them to feel the connection. Then he began to fuck Dean, just like he liked it. It was fast and hard and sometime Cas would pull all the way out of Dean and then force back in. Both of them loved to see Dean’s hole open up to give Cas access to him.   
Dean was saying, “’s good… so good, Cas… fuck me hard”

Cas was just telling Dean that everything was okay, he was safe with Cas.

Cas could feel the Dean was close. Cas reached down and grabbed Dean’s cock and jacked him as best he could, given the angle and the size of Dean’s cock. A few thrusts and Dean came in streams of cum.  
(Cas made a mental note to talk to Crowley about putting Dean back the way he was; this thing was ridiculous)   
Cas could feel his own orgasm rolling over him. It was his Dean and this made it sweeter. 

Cas looked down at Dean, who had blown pupils and was covered with a sheen of sweat. Cas kissed his forehead and pulled out. Dean made a sad little sound when he did.  
Cas gathered Dean up in his arms and just held him, saying over and over, “I got you, babe. You’re safe with me.”  
Dean slept. Cas spooned him and held him tight.  
It was the demon that woke up. Cas felt the shift shortly before Dean woke up. He sighed but there was nothing to be done. He would just have to ride it out. He refused to leave again and all he could do was to hope that a cure was found soon.

The demon opened his black eyes and laughed at Cas.   
“Dean loved that, angel. But me? I like to be on top. You have avoided me twice but you won’t do it again.”  
With that he jumped out of bed and used ties to tie Cas to the bed. Cas allowed it, he had promised Dean he wouldn’t leave and he wouldn’t, no matter what.  
After taking a piss, which Cas listened to, He heard Dean walk back. He stood at the door, and just looked at Cas and smiled.   
“You look so yummy there, angel. I really want to fuck you till you scream, of course, you may be screaming before you cum.”  
Dean walked up to Cas and grabbed his nipples and pinched them until tears came to Cas’ eyes.   
“Oh, very tough, angel.”

A little later, Dean was fingering Cas open. He said he didn’t want to tear Cas, for which Cas was quite grateful. But Cas was far from aroused. He was just tolerant of this Dean.  
Finally, this Dean climbed on top of Cas and pushed up his legs. He smiled at Cas and forced the head of his cock into Cas. Cas gasped in pain. Dean smiled more and pushed in.  
Cas refused to give the demon any satisfaction. He bit his lip until it bled but he never cried out. He fisted the sheet until he tore his nails but never responded. The demon fucked Cas hard and fast but he could have been more brutal. He wasn’t and Cas believed that it was because his Dean was still in there.  
The demon came in Cas, flooding him with hot cum. Much hotter than normal. Cas worried. Was the demon burning Dean? 

OoOoO

It had been three days since Cas had been able to talk to his Dean. He was bound by the Enochian cuffs. His body was covered with bruises and bite marks. He was tired and in pain.   
The demon was asleep. Cas struggled to try and loosen the cuffs for the twentieth time with no success. He began to really fear that his Dean was gone.  
Suddenly there was a flash of light. Dean sat straight up in the bed and howled. He thrashed and grabbed his arm.   
When he finally sat up, he blinked and looked at his arm. The mark was gone. Rowena had done it.  
Dean looked over and saw Cas. He cried out and ran to him.   
“Oh my god, Cas, what have I done? What did I do to you?”  
Cas shushed him as he uncuffed Cas and took them off.   
“It wasn’t you, Dean. It was the demon. It wasn’t you.”  
Dean was crying, sobbing really. He pulled Cas to him and just cried.   
Cas pulled away and kissed his Dean deeply.   
“I can heal myself, Dean. I’ll be fine.”

Later, they laid in Dean’s bed together. Sam had come back and Dean had informed him that He and Cas would be in bed together for a couple of days and they did not want to be disturbed. Sam had just smiled and agreed.  
Dean was relaxing in Cas’ arms. Cas had healed himself of all the pain that the Demon had inflicted on him, which went a long way to making Dean feel easier about what happened.  
“I love you, Cas.”  
“Oh, I love you too, Dean.”  
They began with kisses that would lead to making love. Because that was what it was now, making love.


End file.
